


Бессмертие

by Regis



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-12
Updated: 2007-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Кларк никогда не умрет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/354672) by Grail [archived by [ssa_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist)]. 



> Бета: Dora Tany

Как божественно, ужасно и непостижимо, осознавать, что ты бессмертен.   
Хорхе Луис Борхес 

 

Кларк никогда не умрет. 

Он уверен, что его тело прекратило стареть с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать. 

Он лишь вырос на пару дюймов, да его плечи стали еще шире, так что теперь почти каждое новое знакомство начинается с вопроса, играет ли он в футбол. 

Нет, отвечает он всякий раз, и качает головой. Я никогда не был хорош в спорте. 

Ему не нужно бриться, но иногда он принимает участие в этом утреннем ритуале вместе с другими парнями, тщательно намыливаясь и с бесполезным упорством скобля свое лицо слегка затупившимся после первого раза лезвием. 

Один из студентов его общежития, гордо щеголяющий козлиной бородкой, порой отпускает шуточки насчёт его по-детски гладкого личика, но Кларк слишком рассудителен, чтобы обижаться на подобные комментарии. 

Он не набирает вес. Пытался однажды, живя около месяца на еде из торгового автомата, стоящего в холле и поедая ночами жареных цыплят и пиццу. Пару недель он вообще ничего не ел. Желая ощутить, как его покидает энергия. 

Но он давно не чувствовал себя слабым. 

С тех самых пор, как Лекс отыскал и спрятал последние по его словам осколки метеорита. 

Кларк не спрашивает где. 

Просто не хочет знать. 

Порой он думает об ощущении, скользящем по коже, медленно зажигающем огонь в его крови. О вспышке слабости, от которой подкашиваются ноги. 

О неповторимом чувстве уязвимости. 

Он мечтает об этом иногда. 

Входит Джереми - проходит пара минут, прежде чем он замечает Кларка, склонившегося за своим ноутбуком среди беспорядочной кипы книг. 

\- О, привет, парень. 

\- Привет. 

Джереми всегда немного удивляется присутствию Кларка в их комнате, как будто только что проснулся. В целом, он неплохой парень, но Кларку кажется, что он под кайфом круглые сутки. 

Кларк вспоминает выражение лица отца, когда Джереми во время заселения в общежитие первым делом достал из сумки пакет травы. 

И чуть улыбается. 

\- Сегодня вечеринка у Грега в комнате, - сообщает Джереми, стягивая с себя рубашку через голову. – Ты должен там быть, парень. 

Он – высокий, широкоплечий и темноволосый. Они даже немного похожи. У них один размер, и их одежда часто перемешивается в одну большую кучу грязного белья. Как Кларк смог понять из болтовни его соседа по комнате, Джереми богат – не так как Лекс, он думает, что второго такого _не существует_ – но этому избалованному траст-фондом малышу никогда не приходилось заботиться о деньгах. Иногда это приносит пользу и Кларку, потому что из его гардероба он может позаимствовать одежду, сшитую на заказ, когда собирается пойти куда-нибудь с Лексом. 

И он может пожимать плечами в ответ на предложения Лекса отправиться за покупками в Армани, имея оправдание. Это помогает. Многое упрощает. 

\- Может быть. Я подумаю. – Кларк закрывает тетрадь, используя ручку вместо закладки. - Завтра экзамен по психологии. 

\- Черт, я совсем забыл. – Джереми растеряно моргает, глядя на открытые книги. Его собственные учебники в блестящих глянцевых обложках пылятся на полке над столом. – Парень, можно я… 

Джереми никогда не зовет его иначе, только “парень”, и иногда “чувак”, и порой Кларк задумывается, знает ли он его имя. 

\- Я обещал Ребекке свои конспекты, - откликается он. - Я попрошу ее сделать копию и тебе. 

\- Здорово. – Джереми показывает ему большой палец, вытаскивая рубашку посвежее из кучи белья возле своей кровати. – Комната Грега - 402. Заходи к нам, парень. Они не верят мне насчёт тех коктейлей с желе и водкой. 

\- Посмотрим, чем я смогу помочь. 

Кларк стал печально известен благодаря своей невосприимчивости к алкоголю. В течение первых нескольких недель в Метрополисе он часто появлялся на вечеринках, но опытным путём было установлено, что изнутри он так же защищён от вредоносных субстанций, как и снаружи. За последние четыре года у него не появилось ни одного нового шрама; и он почти уверен, что способен разорить пивоваренный завод «Budweiser». 

За это его постоянно похлопывают по спине, и всегда находится пара человек, жаждущих увидеть его на вечеринке. Из тех, кто не верит слухам и непременно затевает состязания по выпивке. 

Кларк старается не поддерживать имидж местной забавы, независимо от того, принимает он эти приглашения или нет. 

\- Учеба, учеба, учеба. – Джереми останавливается рядом с кроватью на пути к выходу. – И как ты это выдерживаешь. Хотя, Сарнум такой козел. Мне пригодится любая помощь. Спасибо, парень. 

Он выходит прежде чем Кларк успевает ответить, хлопая дверью. 

Прямолинейный парень, да. Но неплохой. 

Кларк подумывает разделить комнату с ним и в следующем году, потому что это большая удача – когда твой сосед по комнате не обращает никакого внимания на то, как часто ты появляешься в общежитии. 

Кларк заканчивает последний из конспектов. У него убористый и понятный почерк, аккуратные ровные строчки будто бояться заступить за невидимые границы. “Как будто на пишущей машинке напечатано”, - сказал как-то Лекс, слизывая чернильное пятнышко с кончика его пальца. Сам Лекс пишет очень неразборчиво, вихляющие неровные строчки расползаются по листу бумаги. Будто пытаясь захватить его целиком. 

Кларк допустил свою первую ошибку спустя неделю занятий по введению в психологию. Профессор Сарнум, которого так лаконично описал Джереми, был ужасен - идеальный карикатурный персонаж для мемуаров, для главы "Старый Ублюдок, Который Разрушил Мое Доверие К Миру”. Самовлюбленный, желчный, и совершенно невыносимый старик, он имел привычку ставить студентов в затруднительное положение, требуя дословного пересказа своих лекций. 

Когда происходило очередное неизбежное фиаско, Сарнум улыбался – только это и вызывало у него положительные эмоции. Улыбка была премерзкая. 

Кларк всегда отвечал безошибочно. 

Он стал единственным, кто сумел пережить ту первую неделю невредимым, и даже, единственный в группе, получил "5", за что и был подкараулен своими одногруппниками. 

Реакция была неоднозначной. Половина группы яростно требовала, чтобы Кларк перестал так выделываться в учебе, на его фоне остальные смотрелись хуже. “Притормози слегка" - выразил общее мнение один из недовольных. Другая половина хотела узнать секрет его успеха, почитать его конспекты. 

У меня их нет, ответил он им искренне. 

Вскоре он приобрел привычку делать аккуратные и подробные конспекты; это защищало его от подозрительных взглядов людей, пораженных его академическими успехами, и переводило их на его сторону. Он упорно работал над текстами, преобразуя даже самые тяжеловесные и мутные лекции в легкое для запоминания чтиво. Его конспекты стали такими же легендарными, как и предположительная невосприимчивость к алкоголю; во время сессий он всегда был желанным гостем. 

Средний балл по всем посещаемым им предметам вырос, студенты были довольны, профессора, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, доброжелательно ему кивали, и, если бы он этого захотел, Кларк мог бы никогда не платить за еду и не спать в одиночестве в общежитии на узкой койке. 

В конце концов, в колледже оказалось не так уж и плохо. Ему и не должно было быть трудно. Он же не Пит, ничем не выделяющийся из общей массы студентов КГУ и обивающий пороги студенческих обществ, чьи ритуалы посвящения вполне могли включать средневековые пытки. Он – не Хлоя, глубоко погрузившаяся в изучение журналистики в Университете Чикаго; частенько она засыпает прямо во время их телефонных разговоров. 

Но временами, когда шум города врывается в комнату даже сквозь закрытые окна, ему легко вообразить себя Ланой. Ланой, которая учится на юге Франции, ест сыр и круассаны и запивает их шампанским. Кларк представляет себе, как сидит в экзотических маленьких кафе и совершенствует свой французский, а кругом – тишина и покой. 

Склоны сельской местности, не знающие паники и гнева, боли и страха. Дома, в которые никто не врывается, чистые и пустынные улицы. 

Кларк представляет себе ночи без насилия, и порой мысли об этом кажутся настолько реальными, что-то словно ворочается у него внутри, пытаясь обрести материальное обличие. 

Это пугает его, мысль о месте, которое _не здесь_. Где никогда не случается ничего плохого, никто никуда не торопится, и, может быть, _там_ он мог бы нормально спать или просто лежать на солнце и не беспокоиться. Не имея других дел кроме существования. Но в его жизни не может быть покоя, и он гонит от себя пустые мечты. 

\- Давай съездим куда-нибудь. – Голос Лекса так нежен и убедителен, его рука ободряюще лежит на плече Кларка. Кларк появился в три утра, весь вымазанный в чужой крови. Кровь никогда не бывает его. 

Он сидит на полу, и его лицо кривится от горя и безысходности. Печаль уродует его. Но Лекс гладит его по щеке и опускается рядом с ним на колени. – Лишь на пару дней. Ты не можешь остаться здесь на каникулы, ты же знаешь. Они закроют общежитие. 

\- Я не могу поехать, Лекс. – Один и тот же разговор, повторяющийся вновь и вновь. В этот раз Кларк оборачивается и прижимается к Лексу всем телом, желая ощутить тепло его кожи, почувствовать ровный и успокаивающий стук его сердца. Иногда он, напротив, отталкивает его. 

\- Куда-нибудь недалеко. У нас есть поместья – весьма уединенные. Мой отец будет в Аспене. Или мы можем остаться здесь. Мы просто захлопнем дверь, закроем ее на замок, и не будем никого впускать, - Лекс снимает с него рубашку, скорее для того, чтобы очистить его от крови, чем с сексуальными намерениями. Кларк запоминает тепло его рук на своем теле. 

\- Разве ты не видишь, что это убивает тебя? 

Но это не так. Это его не убивает. Все эти несчастья, и гнев, и ярость, вся его неспособность что-либо изменить, все эти случаи, когда он был не в силах остановить этот кошмар – _остановить_ город – ничто не может убить его. 

Поставить на колени на холодный мраморный пол в прихожей Лекса - да. Взвалить на него груз неоправданных ожиданий, с которыми он даже в Смолвилле едва справлялся - запросто. Он не знал – _не мог_ знать – насколько возрастет ответственность. 

И он прерывает Лекса в эту ночь, как и во многие другие, прижимая его к себе, заглушая убедительный тон его голоса своим ртом, слизывая с его губ такое невозможное, восхитительное предложение покоя. Это единственный известный ему способ заставить Лекса заткнуться. 

Кларк ненавидит город, но тот не убивает его. 

Он просто не может. Хотя продолжает пытаться. 

Двадцать страниц записей готовы, остался завершающий аккорд. Кларк собирает все листы и скрепляет их вместе; сейчас только 22:35, судя по его часам, но предэкзаменационная истерия уже в разгаре. 

Двери постоянно хлопают, закрываясь и открываясь, эхо проносится по коридору; голоса кричат, и зовут, и шепчут, и он может слышать невнятный гул, в который они перемешиваются за пределами гостиной. Он мог бы уйти и вернуться утром, а гул не затих бы. 

Кларк отодвигает от себя книги и поднимается из-за стола, проводя рукой, которой положено быть уставшей, по волосам. В зеркале он видит себя таким же бодрым и юным, как обычно, таким, какой он есть и каким всегда был. И может быть всегда будет. Сохранятся только фотографии, подтверждающие, что было время, когда он выглядел по-другому. 

Семейные альбомы полны фотографиями со школьных спектаклей, с Хэллоуинских вечеринок в костюмах, празднований Дней Рождения и Рождества. Кларк иногда смотрит на маленького серьезного мальчика на фотографиях - темноволосого и краснощекого, и размышляет, понимал ли он в тот момент, что такое смерть. 

Ему интересно, боялся ли он смерти уже тогда. Он пытается вспомнить, задавал он непростые вопросы родителям или нет, плакал ли вместе с мамой на похоронах. 

Откуда он мог знать, что это что-то, к нему не относящееся? Что это будет тревожить его, ужасать, поглощать его время, и заберет в конечном итоге - боже - каждого рядом с ним – но никогда не коснется его самого? 

Кларк никогда не умрет, и это пугает его так сильно, что порой он сомневается, можно ли назвать жизнью такое существование. 

\- Кларк? – Ребекка стоит в проеме двери, заглядывая из-за угла. Это маленькая, похожая на мышку, девушка, сидит на первом ряду на всех занятиях, которые они посещают вместе. "Приятная", - думает он, - "но одна из тех навязчивых студентов, кто хочет быть первым во всём”. Он рад, что ему никогда не придётся делить комнату с ней; Ребекка, вероятно, вела бы повременный график его приходов и уходов. 

\- Ох. Привет. Вот конспекты. – Он вслепую пихает их в её сторону. Без нарочитой грубости. Просто смущенный тем, что его поймали уставившимся в зеркало, задумчиво запустившим руку в волосы. 

\- Ты в порядке? – Она не отрывает глаз от его записей, скользя по страницам взглядом, но в голосе слышится участие. 

\- Да. В полном. Просто слегка переучился, и все. Думаю, мне нужно выйти пройтись, подышать свежим воздухом. Я тебе ещё нужен? 

Она качает головой: 

– Нет. Твои заметки великолепны. Кстати, будем рады тебя видеть, если ты захочешь позаниматься вместе с нами. 

\- Ух ты. – Кларк ищет взглядом свою куртку, стараясь не выглядеть таким потерянным, каким себя чувствует. Хочется выбежать из комнаты как можно скорее, выбраться наружу, прочь от одних забот, чтобы окунуться в другие. – Может позже? И, если сможешь, сделай копию конспектов и для моего соседа по комнате и запихни под дверь. Вдруг он вернется до восьми утра и решит их почитать. – Он неуверенно ей улыбается, но улыбка выглядит фальшиво. 

Она, кажется, даже не замечает этого. – Конечно, сделаю. Чуть не забыла, Кларк. Спасибо! 

Он выпроваживает ее наружу, машет рукой толпе в гостиной, вежливо откликаясь на приветствия и благодарности. Потом спускается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через 5 ступенек за раз, переходит на суперскорость - когда он покидает здание через пожарный выход, сигнализация не успевает сработать. 

По пути на тринадцатую улицу Кларк останавливает пять ограблений, одну кражу из автомобиля, спасает ребенка из огня - о пожаре еще даже не успели сообщить в пожарное отделение, предотвращает автомобильную аварию и три случая хулиганства, и забирает заказ на сэндвич с беконом, салатом и помидорами из своей любимой закусочной. 

Ночь довольно спокойная для среды. На выходных бывает гораздо хуже, но у него еще есть пара дней перед ними. 

Некоторое время он просто гуляет по затихшим улицам с сэндвичем в руке, вслушиваясь в мерное гудение города. На очередном перекрестке он поворачивает и направляется к Лексу. 

Ночной портье в доме Лекса тактичен настолько, насколько ему позволяет профессия и щедрые чаевые Лекса; он улыбается и приглашающее взмахивает Кларку рукой, отступая от дверей без лишних вопросов, предпочитая не замечать, что белая футболка Кларка вся покрыта пятнами копоти, и от него несет гарью и дымом. 

В лифте отражения Кларка подмигивают ему из множества зеркал. 

Он вставляет ключ в щель на панели, и нажимает кнопку, чтобы добраться до пентхауса. Удобно устраивается на мягкой, обитой войлоком скамейке, отвернувшись от зеркал и приготовившись к долгому подъему вверх. 

Газеты начали писать о Кларке на второй неделе его пребывания в Метрополисе. Слишком много очевидцев сообщали о неожиданном появлении доброго самаритянина, чтобы их можно было проигнорировать; он был очень осторожен, но это не помогало. Он старался не вмешиваться в дела полиции. Но часто случалось такое, что было по силам только ему. И он не мог удержаться. 

Его еще ни разу никто не сфотографировал, но он знает - Лекс говорил ему - что ему просто чертовски везет, и это не может длиться вечно. 

ЛюторКорп контролирует больше половины городских газет, а в остальных у Лекса есть связи, так что пока пресса дружелюбно к нему настроена. Общество хотя и следит за каждым его шагом, но при этом никогда не дает отрицательной оценки его методам в “борьбе за справедливость”, как Лекс обычно называет его действия, улыбаясь – тем не менее, это тоже, конечно, не может длиться вечно. Кларк все понимает. 

Люди могут быть признательны ему прямо сейчас, пока он где-то рядом, но очень быстро все может измениться. А также есть те, думает Кларк, кто и сейчас не слишком ему благодарен. 

Он может держать под контролем примерно два процента населения города. Но их всегда больше. Всегда. 

“Метрополис был раем для преступников, начиная с его основания”, - говорил ему Лекс, и кто мог их винить, за то, что они продолжают прибывать, когда даже Кларк скрывает свое лицо? 

Двери лифта плавно скользят в стороны, открываясь, и Кларк в полном замешательстве оказывается в круглой гостиной Лекса. Свежие орхидеи стоят в китайской вазе на столе в холле. За белой дверью с позолоченной ручкой тихо. 

Он использует свой магнитный пропуск, чтобы отключить систему безопасности. 

Дверь с щелчком открывается и Кларк входит внутрь. 

Лекса нет дома. 

Кларка немного пугает, что величина пространства больше не удивляет его. Замок Лекса в Смолвилле был весьма примечательным, эксцентричным и роскошным, но он хорошо помнит тот день, когда они впервые пришли сюда. 

Ему было семнадцать, и город был открыт для их с Лексом будущего. Метрополис был огромным, подавляющим и ужасающе шумным. Бесконечные улицы, заполненные безликими толпами снующих туда – сюда равнодушных людей. 

“Тесный и перенаселенный”, - именно таким он почувствовал этот город. Люди были скучены вместе словно сельди в бочке. Он знал, что большинство населения ютится в маленьких квартирках, что даже особняки разделены на множество комнат. Здесь никогда не было достаточно места. 

У Лекса было три этажа на вершине одного из наиболее дорогостоящих зданий города, и он уверял, что в сравнении с резиденцией его отца в Метрополисе, это было ничто. 

Кларк больше часа провел в тот день, с отвисшей от удивления челюстью расхаживая по пентхаусу. Лекс ходил вместе с ним словно заправский гид, терпеливо открывая двери в комнаты, ведущие в другие комнаты. 

А сейчас Кларк проходит через гостиную мимо огромного окна - от пола до потолка, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы полюбоваться неповторимым видом на подсвеченное городскими огнями ночное небо. 

В темной кухне, достаточно большой, чтобы заставить владельцев ресторанов для гурманов умереть от зависти, Кларк садится за столик у бара и ест свой сэндвич. Он не включает свет. 

Здесь спокойно. Полная звукоизоляция; портье, система безопасности и магнитные пропуска защищают его от города. Здесь можно закрыть дверь и остаться в мире белого мрамора, серебряных кранов и закрытых бассейнов. Здесь Кларку некого спасать, и некому писать конспекты. Здесь Кларк может быть самим собой. 

И это пугает его. 

Он умывается, потом открывает холодильник и, обнаружив там бутылку молока, которую Лекс доставил для него с ферм Смолвилля, выпивает ее. 

Вкус молока всегда напоминает ему о доме. 

Прошло три дня с тех пор как он говорил с родителями. Вечером от отца пришло сообщение. 

Со временем зрение Кларка стало еще острее; он может видеть очертания предметов, находящихся в темноте. Благодаря этому он благополучно проходит сквозь минное поле бесценных произведений античного искусства, принадлежащих Лексу, и поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату. 

Его комната. На ней настоял Лекс, и Кларк не смог выиграть эту битву своим ртом – во всех смыслах. В конце концов Кларк сдался и выбрал себе небольшую комнатку на втором этаже, ближайшую к лестничному пролету, единственную, что была совсем без окон. 

Внутри так уютно и просто. Отдельный мир, обособленный от пентхауса Лекса. Просто побеленные стены, одна кровать с покрывалом и стеганым ватным одеялом из Икеи. Комод заполненный одеждой. Есть другая дверь, что ведет в комнату со столом, компьютером и полками, заполненными дубликатами всех учебников Кларка. Лекс хотел, чтобы при желании он мог заниматься и здесь. 

На столе стоит фотография в рамочке со школьного выпускного. Их сфотографировала мать Пита. Они все были здесь: Кларк, Хлоя, Лана и Пит, веселые и счастливые в малиновых конфедератках и мантиях, а Уитни был в строгой военной форме и подстриженный под "ежика". Кларк и Лекса уговорил сфотографироваться, и тот тоже присутствовал в кадре, такой же безупречный, как и всегда, в темном костюме, одной рукой он, улыбаясь, обнимал Кларка за плечи - в тот день это ни у кого не вызывало подозрений. Это был один из последних дней, когда они все были вместе. 

Кларк разувается в шаге от кровати и меняет футболку на чистую, отмечая взглядом дыры, прожженные во время пожара на фабрике. Малышке было два или три года, слишком маленькая, чтобы опознать его. Кларк все еще ощущает, как ее маленькие ручки обхватывали его шею. 

Он растягивается на заправленной кровати полностью одетый. Закрывает глаза и пытается, в виде исключения, перестать _думать_. 

Кровать прогибается под весом Лекса. 

Кларк оборачивается на движение, удивленно моргая; часы на комоде показывают час ночи. 

Он теперь спит очень мало, и всегда засыпает неожиданно, против своей воли. Сон стал казаться ему чем-то необъяснимо неправильным. 

\- Эй. – Лекс щурится, пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте. – Почему ты не лег в кровать нормально? Я мог бы и не догадаться, что ты здесь. 

Кларк потягивается и зевает. Лекс в одном из своих костюмов, стоимостью где-то в половину стипендии Кларка; он может определить качество ткани на ощупь. Несколько пуговиц на его рубашке расстегнуты, и узел галстука слегка ослаблен. 

\- Не знал, насколько я смогу остаться, - говорит Кларк. – Завтра экзамены. – Потом с любопытством, - и как ты меня вычислил? 

\- Молоко. – Лекс ухмыляется, и Кларк чувствует это в темноте. – Этот страшный предатель. Всегда тебя выдает. 

Кларк перекатывается на живот, и лежит теперь, опираясь на локти. Запах шампанского смешивается с запахом джина и ароматом лосьона после бритья на воротничке Лекса, и он трется о него щекой, прежде чем сказать. - Это тайный знак, я придумал его для нас.

\- Блестяще. – Лекс поворачивает голову, легко прикасаясь губами к губам Кларка. И Кларк едва находит в себе силы, чтобы не привлечь Лекса к себе, наслаждаясь настойчивыми, голодными поцелуями. Это было бы просто поводом, чтобы _пропустить разговор_ о том, как прошла его неделя. 

Кларк чувствует, как его мускулы напрягаются под рукой Лекса. Лекс нажимает на выключатель маленькой лампы над кроватью, и он пытается не вздрогнуть от вторжения света. 

\- Одна из этих ночей, да? 

Кларк качает головой. – Бывало и хуже, - отвечает он искренне. 

Лекс касается пятна на его лбу: 

\- Это сажа? 

\- Небольшой пожар, - объясняет Кларк.- ничего особенного. 

\- Хорошо, – туфли Лекса с глухим стуком падают на пол, и он растягивается рядом с Кларком, не обращая внимания на то, что его костюм мнется. 

Кларк обнимает Лекса за талию, притягивая его ближе к себе. Это не правильно, думает он, так сильно от чего-то зависеть. 

\- Где ты был? – от Лекса пахнет вечеринкой, запах пота и алкоголя смешивается с послевкусием музыки. 

\- Благотворительный прием в Музее естественной истории. Я оставлял тебе сообщение на автоответчике. Там был гала-концерт, - Лекс поворачивается к нему, убирая волосы с его лба. – Забыл, что у тебя экзамены утром. 

\- Я еще не проверял сообщения, - лжет Кларк. – Извини. Все прошло нормально? 

\- Было бы лучше, если бы ты был там. – Лекс зевает ему в шею. Неожиданно его лицо проясняется. – Но ключевой момент вечера наступил, когда одна из старых леди, увлекающихся благотворительностью, посреди разговора решила, что я обязательно должен жениться на ее внучке. А ведь когда-то они говорили мне держаться от них _подальше_. 

Лекс улыбается, показывая зубы. – Очаровательная леди. Мне даже жаль, что пришлось ей отказать. 

\- Ты женишься на одной из них, в конце концов, ты же знаешь, - откликается Кларк, и Лекс внимательно на него смотрит. Через несколько месяцев Лексу исполнится двадцать шесть. Лишь слабые тени вокруг его глаз выдают его возраст, в остальном он почти не изменился, как и Кларк. 

\- Это было бы не совсем честно, - замечает он. – Ведь здесь стоит твоя кровать, дорогой, и, несмотря ни на что, именно в ней я и собираюсь спать со своим несовершеннолетним любовником. 

Кларк не может удержаться от смеха. Лексу, мастеру уловок и иносказаний, никогда не составляло труда обойти эту скользкую тему. 

\- В Белом Доме это непременно оценят. 

Лекс ослепительно улыбается в ответ. – Когда-нибудь, Кларк, - говорит он, как обычно. – Когда-нибудь. 

Кларк обнимает Лекса еще крепче. - Я, правда, должен идти. Экзамены. Студенческая группа… 

\- Нет. – Лекс целует его в уголок рта, в подбородок, в ухо. – Они могут обойтись без тебя одну ночь. Я уверен, что ты уже написал для них конспекты. Я не видел тебя два дня. 

\- Ну ладно, - соглашается Кларк. 

\- Отлично. Дай мне минутку. – Лекс неохотно поднимается, исчезая в темном коридоре холла. 

Лекс возвращается в футболке и боксерах, благоухая свежестью. К этому времени Кларк уже стянул с себя джинсы, отшвырнув их к изголовью кровати. 

Когда Лекс забирается в постель, Кларк видит, что тени вокруг его глаз пропали. Он выглядит умиротворенным. 

Кларк тянется к Лексу, чтобы коснуться его губ. Чувствует запах его зубной пасты. 

\- Как продвигается учеба? – Лекс сворачивается рядом с ним одним быстрым движением. 

Это всегда бывает так легко. 

\- Отлично. Думаю, все будет нормально. – Лекс знает так же хорошо, как и Кларк, что вся учеба, в которой он нуждается – пара минут сверхскоростного чтения книг; его память совершенна. 

\- Мне всегда нравились экзамены, - говорит Лекс. Его рука отдыхает на животе Кларка, где футболка слегка задралась, открывая немного кожи. 

\- Потому что ты – ботаник, – откликается Кларк. Хотя его они тоже не сильно напрягают. Он всегда получает только высший балл. То, что он набрал 1600 баллов на отборочных экзаменах для выпускников школ, поступающих в вузы, помогло ему получить полную стипендию для учебы в Университете Метрополиса. Лекс хотел, чтобы он поступил в Гарвард, даже возил его туда. Но. Это было слишком далеко. От всего. 

\- Может быть, - соглашается Лекс, и медленные убаюкивающие нотки его голоса – без сомнений, постельный тон - кажутся не к месту на тесной односпальной кровати. 

Он не просит, чтобы они перешли в его комнату, на кровать королевского размера с гигантскими подушками и простынями из египетского хлопка. Это не первая ночь, которую они проводят здесь, окруженные Икеей. 

Кларк берет его за руку, рассматривая в тусклом свете длинные пальцы. – Лекс. 

Лекс смотрит на него, бессознательно прикусывая верхнюю губу, в попытке загладить едва заметный шрам. 

\- Что? 

Белый цвет хлопковой футболки хорошо смотрится на его коже, не так строго, как его обычный черный и фиолетовый. Прошло много времени, прежде чем Кларк понял, что он был единственным, кому было позволено видеть Лекса таким - без ограничений и дорогой одежды. Другие знали Лекса в Армани, Лекса – бизнесмена и Лекса, занимающегося благотворительностью. Лекса в туфлях от Гуччи. 

Лишь у него был Лекс в футболке. Лекс в его руках в середине ночи, со вкусом перечной мяты во рту. 

\- Кажется, я не могу так дальше жить. 

Лекс пристально смотрит на него. – Это я и пытался тебе сказать, - говорит он. - Ты берешь на себя слишком много, Кларк. Ты не можешь везде успеть. Ты не можешь спасти каждого. 

Кларк слабо возражает. – Я пытался. И пытаюсь. 

Лекс поворачивает его голову к себе; он целует его нежно, они не сталкиваются зубами, обычной агрессии нет и в помине. – Ты делаешь все, что можешь, - произносит он, когда отрывается от Кларка, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. – И этого достаточно. Не позволяй этому так мучить тебя. 

Их лбы соприкасаются. Кларк пытается объяснить. - В то время, когда я здесь, в то время, когда я с тобой, или даже на занятиях, или в общежитии – это время, когда я мог бы заниматься чем-то другим. Быть в городе. Помогать. – Глаза Лекса так близко. – Люди умирают из-за меня. 

\- О, боже, Кларк. – Лекс качает головой. – Люди выживают из-за тебя. Ты всего лишь… - слово " _человек_ " замирает на языке, и дрожь пробегает по лопаткам Лекса, когда он его не произносит. – Ты. Ты - только ты. Один человек. Это невозможно. Ты не можешь заставить Метрополис измениться. 

Кларк чувствует себя маленьким ребенком. Его аргументы в действительности не имеют под собой основы; в них нет смысла. Так же как и в нем, на самом-то деле. Он не реален. Не человек. _Существо_. – Я хочу, чтобы люди перестали умирать, - говорит он, понимая, что ведет себя как пятилетний. 

\- Этого никогда не произойдет. – Лекс, кажется, понимает, что разговор идет уже не о Метрополисе. – Мне жаль. 

Лекс, лежащий с ним рядом - сплошные мускулы, длинные стройные ноги. Сильный и быстрый, с грацией фехтовальщика. Но он все же меняется. Становится старше. Кларк словно составляет карту этих изменений в его теле своими руками, своим ртом. Лелея их. Ненавидя их. 

\- Я не хочу видеть, как ты умираешь, - говорит он. 

\- Кларк, - Лекс поворачивается к нему, пораженный. Не так уж часто Кларк видит это выражение на его лице. - Ради всего святого. Это может быть ядерная катастрофа. Случайная пуля. Столкновение с автобусом. Ты не увидишь этого. Я могу умереть завтра. 

\- Я не могу. 

Лекс резко выдыхает; влажный воздух касается уха Кларка. – Так вот ты о чем? – Он садится. - Послушай меня. Мы не знаем этого наверняка. И я не горю желанием проверить твою теорию на практике. 

\- Я чувствую это. – Все его страхи, все его тайные мысли словно торопятся быстрее вылететь изо рта, непослушные истеричные нотки в голосе выдают его панику. – Я никогда не умру, Лекс. А это, – он неопределенно взмахивает рукой в воздухе. - Это будет продолжаться. Я не могу спасти каждого, но я вынужден присутствовать здесь. Пытаясь сделать это. Вечно. 

\- Послушай, - повторяет Лекс. Он кладет руки на плечи Кларка. – Ты устал – _Кларк никогда не устает_ \- Это была длинная неделя. Ты сам сводишь себя с ума. Тебе сколько, около двадцати? Мы не знаем, что будет дальше. Может быть, ты начнешь стареть после того, как тебе исполнится двадцать один. Большинство из нас начинают. 

Лекс пытается рассмеяться. 

У него не получается. 

Кларк закрывает глаза, он успокаивается. Лекс всегда знает, что сказать, даже когда это неправильно, невозможно. Лекс всегда _рядом_. Делая все сносным. Лучше. 

Он не имеет права на лучшее. 

Он не заслуживает этого. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Кларк. Это единственное, что он может сказать. Эти слова для них уже давно потеряли новизну. 

Взгляд Лекса смягчается; его руки на плечах Кларка расслабляются. – Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал так к себе относиться. 

\- Я тоже. – И Кларк отворачивает голову, совсем чуть-чуть, от правды в ложь, в которой все будет хорошо.– Извини. У тебя был длинный день. 

\- Недостаточно длинный, - говорит Лекс и улыбается – его лицо вновь становится умиротворенным. Проблема урегулирована. Всего лишь еще один день из жизни Лекса Лютора, духовного наставника глупых мальчиков, которые думают, что могут спасти мир. Кларк еще долго пристально смотрит на стену, прежде чем позволяет себе взглянуть на него снова. 

– Я скучал по тебе. На следующей неделе в пятницу будет открытие ресторана – пойдем туда, ладно? 

\- Угу. Ладно. – Кларк не уверен, что он способен сейчас на более длинные фразы. Он запускает свои руки под футболку Лекса, сдергивая ее. Скользит пальцами по животу Лекса, такому упругому и теплому. 

Лекс качает головой. – У тебя экзамен через шесть часов. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пропустил его. – Он замолкает; его тонкие брови поднимаются. - Давай по быстрому. 

Кларк думает, что произносит очередное “ладно”, уткнувшись в плечо Лекса, а потом перестает думать вообще. 

Но не позволяет этому случиться быстро. 

Ловит руки Лекса и замедляет их, растягивая их поцелуй, скольжение тел. 

Так хорошо. Всегда так _хорошо_ , происходит это медленно и томно или их тела сплетаются, в неистовом, почти животном порыве. 

Они делали все. 

Ощущали. 

Все. 

Четыре года. И никогда у них не было достаточно времени. 

В какой-то момент Лекс тянется через него, чтобы выключить свет. 

В темноте Кларк может слышать, как бьется сердце Лекса. 

Лишь в пять утра Кларк решается его разбудить. Лекс спит мало; почти так же, как и Кларк, но по другим причинам. Зато когда он спит, это всегда очень глубокий сон. Кларк бывало поддразнивал его, говоря, что он и пожар может проспать. Лекс всегда отвечал на это, что именно по этой причине он держит рядом Кларка. 

Кларк встает с кровати. Натягивает в темноте свою одежду, не совсем еще понимая решения, к которому пришел в какой-то момент этой ночи. Может быть, это был момент, когда Лекс был под ним, открыт для него, возвращая ему те три слова, что Кларк сказал ему ранее. Может быть. 

А может и нет. 

\- Лекс? – Он становится на колени у кровати. Лекс всегда растягивается на ней, занимая все возможное пространство. 

\- Кларк? – Сонно, неразборчиво и удовлетворено. Лекс сейчас выглядит более невинным, чем любой из его знакомых мог когда-нибудь поверить. – Уже пора? 

Губы Лекса слегка припухшие. 

Кларк наклоняется и целует их. 

Кивает головой. – Мне пора идти. 

И уходит. 

Проходят две пятницы. 

Кларк получает высший балл на всех экзаменах. 

Сарнум улыбается ему, раздавая экзаменационные работы по психологии, и впервые в его улыбке нет ни капли ехидства. 

Шестнадцать непрослушанных записей на автоответчике телефона. 

В электронную почту Кларк даже не заглядывает. 

В субботнюю ночь он присоединяется к группе студентов из своего кампуса, жаждущих отпраздновать каникулы. Он предлагает пойти в новый ночной клуб. Он знает, что тот принадлежит Лексу. И потому не сомневается, что сможет провести их с собой. 

Его имя всегда есть в списках Лекса. 

Вышибала в дверях кивает Кларку. И пропускает всю его компанию. 

Кларк знает, что Лексу сообщат о его приходе в течение пяти минут. 

Внутри горят огни, танцуют красивые люди, громкая музыка отбивает ритм на его барабанных перепонках. 

Воздух вибрирует эротичными звуками, от разгоряченных тел на танцполе исходит жар. Кларк выглядит сексуально. 

Он опять позаимствовал одежду из шкафа Джереми. Джинсы слишком тесные, черная рубашка тоже. Девушка из его компании перед самым выходом, смеясь, предложила подкрасить его скулы блеском. И Кларк согласился. 

Он не совсем понимает, зачем он сюда пришел. Какого хера он вообще творит, но, кажется, это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно. 

Кларк танцует около часа. В свете огней. Люди из его кампуса поражены и немного напуганы тем, как он себя ведет. Они продолжают угощать его коктейлями, думая, что знаменитая невосприимчивость к алкоголю на этот раз ему изменила. Он позволяет им так думать. 

Он Кларк Кент, впавший в буйство. 

Проходит еще час, прежде чем он ощущает на себе взгляд Лекса. Он оглядывается вокруг. Он даже не смотрит в сторону V.I.P. комнат, но ему не нужно видеть Лекса, чтобы знать, что тот находится рядом. 

Он продолжает танцевать. 

Девушка с которой он танцует, влажно целует его, проталкивая свой язык ему в рот. Это неправильно, ужасно неправильно, но он не сопротивляется. Кто-то просовывает пальцы под ремень его джинсов, и Кларк подается назад, понимая, что это – парень, но ему наплевать. 

Так даже лучше. 

Он танцует. Он танцует, и смеется, и пьет, и ведет себя как последняя шлюха. 

Он в ударе. 

Он избегает взглядом V.I.P. комнат, потому что увидеть сейчас Лекса было бы выше его сил. Он еще не готов к этому. Не готов видеть Лекса, замешательство в его глазах, крепко стиснутые зубы. 

Неизбежные вопросы, на которые Кларк не знает ответов. Скорее всего, ответов вовсе не существует. 

Он хватает другую девушку и притягивает ее ближе. Резкий смех эхом отдается в ушах. Теперь позади него танцует другой парень - они двигаются вместе, все трое, быстро и в едином безумном ритме со всей остальной толпой. 

Кларк танцует и танцует, и он не может сказать точно, в какой момент Лекс уходит. 

Проходит две недели. Две недели без сна, две недели, проведенные на улицах Метрополиса, в попытках заставить город притормозить. Кларк не отрывается ни на секунду. 

Иногда он проходит мимо небоскреба Лекса во время ночных патрулей. Но это больше не его убежище. 

У него больше нет места, где он мог бы закрыться, лечь и ждать, чтобы Лекс все исправил. 

Кларк думает о том, как много времени было потеряно в этих стенах. Когда там были только он и Лекс. Лекс, говорящий ему, что все нормально, доказывающий ему, что все в порядке, все просто замечательно. 

Это не так. 

За эти две недели Кларк сделал больше, чем за весь первый семестр. Он уже сбился со счета. 

Кражи и нападения, автокатастрофы и пожары, грабежи и наводнения, болезни и смерть. 

Он может остановить все. В течение нескольких минут или часов. Но город бесконечен. 

Никто не заботиться о том, чтобы он отдохнул, не предлагает ему покой. Никто не отвлекает его. 

Столько всего нужно сделать. 

Проходит три дня. Он ждет, когда грянет гром. 

Кларк в холле кампуса помогает людям тащить тяжелые чемоданы по лестницам и выносить их из общежития. 

После шестого захода показывается Джереми. Кларк вытирает руки о джинсы. 

\- Кларк. – Джереми выучил его имя после той ночи в клубе. – Парень, здесь кое-кто хочет видеть тебя. – Он переходит на шепот. – Это… 

Голос Кларка абсолютно спокоен. – Лекс Лютор? – спрашивает он, достаточно громко, чтобы болтающиеся неподалеку девушки могли расслышать. 

Их глаза широко распахиваются. Глаза Джереми тоже. 

– Да. Вау. Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что он – твой друг? 

\- Ну, мы с ним не такие уж и друзья. - Отвечает Кларк. Немного удивляясь тому, как трудно это произносить. Учитывая то, что ему даже не приходится врать. - Просто когда-то общались. Еще в Смолвилле. 

\- О. Ну тогда ладно. – Джереми выглядит разочарованным. – А как ты думаешь… 

\- Уверен, он будет рад с тобой познакомиться, – перебивает его Кларк. Лекс убьет его. – Со всеми вами. – Он обращается к девушкам. Они обмениваются восторженными взглядами. - Только дайте нам поговорить минутку, ладно? 

Дверь в его комнату открыта. 

Лекс сидит на самом краешке стула. Он вскакивает, когда входит Кларк. 

Выглядит он паршиво. 

Хотя никто кроме Кларка и, может быть, Лайнела Лютора не смог бы этого заметить. Лекс, как всегда, собран. Одет, пожалуй, менее официально, чем обычно, но для посещения студенческого общежития в самый раз. Он в брюках цвета хаки и сером свитере. Кончики туфель сияют. 

Но глаза Кларка видят все. Все, что выбивается из образа. Одна манжета свитера не завернута. Маленькое пятнышко грязи на кончике уха. 

У Лекса круги под глазами размером с Техас. 

Он выглядит так, словно кто-то напал на него с кисточкой для макияжа, пытаясь их замазать; наверное, это был один из лакеев его заботливого отца - Лекс не должен был показываться на публике в столь непрезентабельном виде. 

Но Кларк знает лицо Лекса лучше, чем свои собственные неизменные черты. Он видит морщинки, темные круги там, где их раньше не было. 

Для этого ему не нужно рентген-зрение. 

\- Кларк. – Голос Лекса тверд и полон уверенности. Его выдает лицо. 

Он выглядит так, как будто сейчас сломается. Он на грани. 

Кларк игнорирует это. Он столько раз проигрывал этот разговор в своей голове. – Привет, Лекс. 

Он снова звучит как в шестнадцать, когда он был всего лишь подростком, имеющим обыкновение заявляться к своему лучшему другу в замок Люторов с пирогом в руках и слушать захватывающие истории о мертвых философах и древних цивилизациях. 

Прежде чем все стало гораздо сложнее и намного проще. 

\- Кларк. – Он все еще не был готов к этому. К тому, что Лекс будет двигаться так, словно не знает, что делать со своим телом. Не будет находить себе места. Только не Лекс. 

Лекс делает шаг вперед. Нерешительно, как марионетка. – Кларк. Скажи мне, что случилось. 

Кларк может слышать, как он дышит. И не двигается с места. 

Лекс повторяет, - Кларк. – Опять. Только бы он больше не произносил его имя. 

Кларк сдерживается, стараясь продолжить разговор спокойно. Он улыбается. – Я не понимаю, о чем ты. 

Лекс сглатывает. - Об этом, - говорит он. Еще один шаг вперед. И еще один. Они почти соприкасаются. – Обо всем. Я звонил тебе все время. 

Морщинки вокруг его глаз выглядят довольно болезненно. Кларк задумывается, когда же тот спал в последний раз. 

\- Это… шоу… что ты устроил в ту ночь, – говорит Лекс. – Мы же собирались встретиться в пятницу. 

Кларк моргает. – Правда? Должно быть, я забыл. Был очень занят. 

У Лекса такой вид, будто ему нечем дышать. Кларку дышать необязательно. 

Лекс говорит. – Скажи мне, что я сделал не так. Пожалуйста. 

Позади них люди толпятся за дверью. Кларк молча отступает в сторону. Ответов все еще нет. 

Он широко улыбается. – Эй. Лекс, это мой сосед по комнате, Джереми. Джереми, Лекс Лютор. – Он представляет остальных. Девушки хихикают. 

Лекс автоматически переходит в режим работы на публику. Он улыбается. Он пожимает руки, отвечает на приветствия, на вопросы о ЛюторКорп, его ресторанах и клубах. Они окружают его. 

Кларк извиняется и говорит, что пойдет за содовой. 

Когда он возвращается в свою комнату, тридцать минут спустя, она уже пуста. 

Проходит шесть дней. 

Кларк перенес часть своих вещей в кампус для студентов, обучающихся по обмену. Его не закрывают на каникулы. 

На его автоответчике скопилось двадцать пять непрослушанных сообщений. 

Он прокручивает первые двадцать. Его слух достаточно хорош, чтобы различить голос Лекса при перемотке кассеты. 

_Бип_. 

\- Кларк, это твоя мать. Все в порядке? Лекс звонил пару дней назад, хотел узнать, не случилось ли чего в семье. У нас давно не было от тебя вестей. Ты же приедешь на Рождество, правда, дорогой? 

_Бип_. 

\- Кларк, сынок. Как ты? Твоя мать ведет себя как нервная курица. Она убеждена, что ты поцапался с Лютором. Ничего удивительного. Я всегда говорил тебе, что от него нельзя ожидать ничего хорошего. Позвони нам. 

_Бип_. 

\- Кларк. Это Хлоя. Какого черта творится? Мне звонил Лекс. У него был жуткий голос. Что-то произошло? Или происходит? Если бы случилось что-то серьезное, я бы знала об этом, правда? 

Хлоя знала о них почти с самого начала. Она была единственной, кто был в курсе. И она все поняла сама. 

\- Возвращайся домой. В Смолвилле так одиноко... Я стала забывать, как выглядят кукурузные поля, и это чертовски меня пугает. Что бы там ни случилось, позвони мне. 

_Бип_. 

\- Кларк. Это Лана. Бонжур, мон ами. Ты в порядке? Лекс звонил мне недавно. Хотел узнать, говорила ли я с тобой в последнее время. Я сказала ему, что нет. Вы оба в Метрополисе? Ты приедешь домой на Рождество? Нелл приедет ко мне на каникулы. Я позвоню тебе через пару дней и скажу телефонный номер гостиницы. Счастливых тебе праздников. 

_Бип_. 

\- Кларк, это Пит. Меня приняли в Дельта-Фи. Круто, а? Получил кольцо и все такое. Увидишь - умрешь от зависти. 

Кларк выдавливает из себя улыбку. Добрый старый Пит. По крайней мере ему Лекс не позвонил. Это было бы уже чересчур. 

_Бип_. 

Мистер Кент. Это Лайнел Лютор. Я полагаю, мы не нуждаемся в дальнейших представлениях. 

Кларк замирает. 

Смотрит на автоответчик так, словно у того внезапно выросли рога. 

Вы всегда производили на меня впечатление молодого человека, заинтересованного духом дружбы и сотрудничества. И поэтому во имя дружбы и сотрудничества, я прошу вас помочь моему сыну разрешить затруднительную ситуацию, которая возникла по вашей вине. Я ясно выразился? Уверен, что вы так же, как и я, хотите, чтобы на заводе в Смоллвиле все оставалось по-прежнему. В конце концов, так много семей рассчитывают на премию к празднику. Веселого Рождества. 

_Бип_. 

Кларк вырубает автоответчик. 

Это уже слишком. 

Он должен поставить точку. 

Он ускоряется и находится уже на полпути к центру города, прежде, чем понимает, что на улицах полно людей. 

В небоскребе, где живет Лекс, почти нет светящихся окон, хотя еще не поздно. Кларк решает, что его обитатели разбрелись по более экзотическим местам в поисках развлечений. В пентхаусе свет не горит совсем. 

Он не пытается пройти через главный вход - портье, вероятно, предупрежден и попытается вышвырнуть его. Вместо этого Кларк идет к служебному входу, и, словно один из преступников, которых он пытается остановить, он находит сигнализацию и выводит ее из строя. Тяжелая металлическая дверь открывается достаточно легко. Он поднимается по лестнице. 

Его магнитный пропуск по-прежнему работает. 

Дверь отворяется. 

Кругом темнота. И тишина. 

Кларк чувствует запах дыма. 

Он ломает перила по пути вверх по лестнице, не замечая этого. Он ни разу в жизни не двигался так быстро, как сейчас. 

Пожарная сигнализация рядом с его комнатой валяется на полу - беспорядочное месиво из оборванных проводов и искореженной пластмассы. Дверь в его комнату – _его комнату_ – закрыта. Свет просачивается в коридор из-под двери. 

Кларк распахивает дверь. Ручка, такая знакомая, на ощупь кажется чужой. 

Сначала следы разрушения шокируют его. 

Он этого не ожидал. 

Он не знает, чего он ожидал. 

Комната разорена. 

Постельное белье сброшено с кровати на пол, местами порвано, и валяется беспорядочной кучей в углу. О подушках напоминают лишь перья и обрывки ткани. 

Повсюду разбросаны книги и вырванные станицы, все, что хранилось в комнате для учебы, теперь находится здесь. Разбитый компьютер – месиво из клавиш, битого стекла и дымящейся пластмассы. 

Фотография с окончания школы валяется у стены. Кларк видит разбитую рамку. Чудом уцелела лишь сама фотография. 

Лекс сидит на полу, прислонившись к кровати. Перевернутый комод лежит неподалеку. Там же, на ковре, валяется и пустая бутылка из-под скотча. В руке он держит вторую бутылку. 

Лекс не оглядывается, когда входит Кларк. Он скармливает книжную страничку маленькому костерку, разгорающемуся в корзине для бумаг, стоящей между его ног. 

Лекс жжет его книги. 

Он одет в остатки чего-то, что, наверное, было хорошим костюмом. Кларку сложно судить об этом. Пиджак отсутствует, брюки испачканы в золе. Галстука нет. Рубашка Лекса расстегнута. Лоб измазан сажей. 

Кларк оставляет дверь открытой, чтобы проветрить комнату. Он наклоняется и забирает корзину у несопротивляющегося Лекса. Огонь легко сминается под его пальцами. 

Тут Лекс поднимает глаза. Он выглядит таким потерянным, таким юным, что на мгновение Кларк начинает сомневаться - кто же из них заморожен во времени. 

\- Кларк? 

Кларк ставит корзину на пол, дыма становится меньше. 

После того, как прозвучало его имя, в комнате устанавливается напряженная тишина. Сейчас так легко было бы пойти на попятную. Он может сказать, что слышится в голосе Лекса. Беспомощность. Это чувство знакомо Кларку. Так просто, так легко было бы сделать шаг, обнять того, чье тело он знает лучше своего собственного. Все было бы прощено, если бы Кларк сейчас мог пошевелиться. 

Ему бы даже не пришлось извиняться. Лекс понял бы, так или иначе. Он всегда понимал. 

Но вместо этого. Боже, вместо этого… 

Кларк заставляет себя скрестить руки. Его голос становится жестким, почти неузнаваемым. - Посмотри на себя, - говорит он. В тоне сквозит презрение. – Ты пьян. Ты мог спалить все здание. Что, если бы к тебе пришел не я, а твой отец? 

Лекс подчиняется. Он оглядывает себя, сидящего на полу в испачканной и мятой одежде, в центре комнаты, погруженной в хаос. Его глаза вспыхивают. - Мой отец может катиться в ад, – рычит он. - Да, и ты - пошел на хер. 

\- Это вряд ли. – Отзывается Кларк и улыбается. В этот момент он себя действительно ненавидит. – Какая сцена, Лекс. Ты пытаешься что-то мне доказать? 

Лекс пытается встать, потом задумывается и остается на полу. Сжимая в руке бутылку скотча, он делает из нее большой глоток. - Убирайся из моего дома. 

\- Я думал, это моя комната, - отвечает Кларк. Улыбка, замершая на его губах, вызывает у него отвращение. – Мое убежище, как ты называл это место. 

\- Я сжег его, - говорит Лекс. – Я собираюсь сжечь все, без остатка. 

Кларк не знает, что сказать. Все тлеет, дымится и обугливается. Он считает, что полностью это заслужил. 

Он пришел поставить точку. 

\- Приди в себя, - говорит Кларк. - Тебе не кажется, что ты немного переигрываешь? 

Лекс делает еще глоток. Бутылка уже наполовину пуста. – Кто из нас переигрывает, Кларк? Если что-то, блядь, было не так, ты мог бы просто сказать мне. 

\- Все было в порядке. – Кларк двигается по комнате. Он поднимает комод одной рукой, тушит маленький пожар, возникший среди обломков компьютера. – Просто я понял кое-что. 

\- Правда? - Смех Лекса отдает горечью, так же, как и привкус алкоголя в его дыхании. – Ну, так просвети и меня. 

\- Мне только двадцать. – Кларк стоит рядом с открытой дверью. Он всегда с удовольствием пользовался преимуществом своего роста, как и сейчас - вряд ли он смог бы сказать то, что собирается, если бы сидел напротив Лекса, и их глаза были бы на одном уровне. – Мне только двадцать, я с тобой с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Плохо для здоровья, знаешь ли, трахаться с одним и тем же партнером до конца своих дней. 

\- До конца моих дней, - поправляет его Лекс, ухмыляясь. – Ты-то никогда не умрешь. 

\- Точно, - соглашается Кларк. Желая, чтобы дым ел его глаза, чтобы жара стала невыносимой. Лекс вспотел, и он завидует даже этому. – Ты для меня обуза. 

\- Понятно, - говорит Лекс. Он уже добрался до дна бутылки. 

\- С тобой я не могу быть тем, кем я должен быть, - Кларк прокручивал это сотни раз в своей голове, миллионы раз, но все получается неправильно - здесь, рядом с разоренной кроватью. Вместо жжения дыма он почти чувствует на себе тяжесть рук Лекса, объятья Лекса, вкус губ Лекса и шепот Лекса. Он отворачивается. - Все неправильно. Мы не должны быть вместе. 

\- Потому что ты собираешься спасти мир. Нет времени для развлечений, да? Нет времени для траха? – в голосе Лекса звучат ядовитые нотки, которых Кларк никогда раньше не слышал. – Как же это благородно. Как _самоотверженно_. 

\- Ты пьян, - говорит Кларк. 

Потом добавляет. – Ты мне противен. И всегда был. 

Он не знает, откуда все это берется. Ложь на его языке обжигает, как кислота. 

\- Тебе нужен шестнадцатилетний мальчишка, чтобы ты чувствовал себя мужчиной. 

Лекс поднимает глаза. 

Ухмыляется, показывая зубы. 

Его голос тихий и вкрадчивый, но скотч тут ни при чем. - Ты хочешь, чтобы мы стали врагами, Кларк? 

Кларк пожимает плечами. 

_Да_. 

Лекс – это тот, с кем он мог бы бороться. 

Лекс - это кто-то, чьи действия он может предвидеть, противостоять им, остановить, встретить их хладнокровно. 

Лекс олицетворяет тот тип жестокости, которую Кларк может понять. 

В отличии от жестокости Метрополиса. 

Лекс – это все, что он знает. 

\- Это может сработать. 

Кларк кивает. 

Поворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

\- Кларк. – Лекс становится еще злее; его голос так едок. – Ты будешь совсем один, ты же знаешь. – Пустая бутылка падает на ковер. – Это не так уж и весело. 

\- Мой отец называл сарай крепостью одиночества, - откликается Кларк. – У меня никогда не было проблем с одиночеством. Я был одинок всю мою жизнь. Я единственный. 

\- Если все на твоей планете были такие, – говорит Лекс, - неудивительно, что они взорвали себя. 

Рука Кларка проходит сквозь стену. Удивленный, он пристально смотрит на нее. 

Позади него Лекс аплодирует. 

Кларку хочется уйти. Так легко, думает он, разнести это место вдребезги. Слишком легко. 

\- Кларк. – Он уже на полпути к выходу. Оглядывается назад. 

\- Тебе придется убить меня, ты же понимаешь. – Глаза Лекса такие яркие на фоне бледной кожи его лица. Ему смешно. – Я знаю слишком много. Я знаю все. 

Кларк не откликается. 

\- Космический корабль, - говорит Лекс. 

Молчание. 

\- Твои способности, - продолжает Лекс. – Осколки метеорита. У меня они есть. 

Кларк говорит. – Я знаю, - и Лекс кивает, как будто с самого начала собирал их именно с этой целью. 

Во внезапном наплыве душевного равновесия, Кларк чувствует, что может все. 

Даже жить. Вечно. 

\- Кларк. 

В этот раз он не оборачивается. Он почти у двери, там, где темный туннель коридора выведет его к лестнице, ведущей в город. 

\- Закрой за собой дверь, если тебя это не затруднит? 

Кларк ощущает дверную ручку в своей руке, холод металла в ладони. 

Он выходит из комнаты, переступает через порог. 

И закрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
